Dance with the Devil
by yume girl 91
Summary: Before the fall, the devil was the most beautiful angel in all of Heaven but also the loneliest.Severe AU take on sacrifice, loyalty and above all else what it truly means to dance with the devil himself. AizenxRukia & UlquiRuki with a hint of GinRuki.


**Part One: Pawn**

The first time they were introduced, she could see nothing wrong with the man.

_Pleasant_.

Was the word, her mind used to describe the tall, somewhat dorky man wearing glasses with untidy scrolls under one arm. Nii-sama talked to him well enough, yet behind closed doors had spoken of other things.

Things she wouldn't have dreamed.

_"We have certain reports that point to Sosuke Aizen's involvement in experiments deemed illegal and treasonous to the laws of Soul Society."_

_"Why not arrest him?"_

_"Sosuke Aizen is still a respected member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Were it to prove false the backlash would be immense against the Onmitsukido."_

Hinamori, his Lieutenant, idolized him, that much was certain.

...

So, much so in fact that she gave her life to protect him during a training exercise where which the grounds were overrun by Hollows.

It seemed he wasn't unaware of that fact and showed great emotion that even certain members of the Thirteen Court Guards Squads, were moved by.

Rukia couldn't help but feel pity for the man. She knew what it was like to lose a worthy comrade, _how it felt to know they paid the ultimate sacrifice for you_.

She had no protests at all when her appointment to replace Hinamori's memory came.

No regrets when briefly during the quiet ceremony, she attempted to catch the eye of her former friend, Renji Abarai as he was being sworn in under her brother.

Renji pretended she wasn't there.

Rukia stood straighter, swallowing her pain.

She was nothing but a pawn in a much larger game.

...

"Rukia-chan." He never called her that in Byakuya's presence.

"Yes?" Lieutenant duties were more difficult than she had first believed. Especially the tea service.

"This tea..." Captain Aizen gently nodded to the untouched cup, "pardon my slight complaint. But..Hinamori was excellent at tea-making."

A blush flew to her cheeks. "Gomen! I'll-"

He held his hand up, silencing her. "Have you ever made tea before?"

She looked down shamefacedly, "I was taught simple preparation and..." her voice grew tinier, "elegant service." _But I've never made any for...Byakuya nii-sama_.

"It's quite alright." Captain Aizen said understandingly. Rukia watched in disbelief as he downed the cooled liquid that gave off the pervasive scent of little more than stewed weeds.

"Captain-!"

"I'm alright." He smiled dorkily, "no harm done. Just please try a little harder next time.

Rukia sighed, her thin shoulders heaved. Seeing his kindly smile formed a tiny one out of her cheerless heart. "I-I will!"

...

There were two sides to the man.

Rukia knew one well.

The other he chose to show her one night.

"I'm not angry, Rukia." He said as the humanoid form fell to its knees in the white sand. Fearful, she had never seen a creature such as the one before her except in text book examples.

A Vasto Lordes.

"I had Gin lead you here for a reason."

It was wrong- her legs told her to run. Run before he could kill her, see the lie in her eyes and know she was going to hand over the evidence to the higher authority.

"I know what lies in your heart, Rukia. You do not have to be their pawn anymore."

Despite her mind screaming at her to run, to shut her ears against the traitor's voice; _she listened._

"Come, Rukia...and I will help you find your belonging."

_My place...?_

There, in the darkness and shadows of the moonlit world, Rukia remembered Renji. Byakuya nii-sama unable to meet her eyes. The coldness of the clansmen. The whispers and stares during her academy days and her own emptiness after Kaien's death.

A part of her whispered there would be no turning back once the offer was taken.

The part of her that remained steadfastly (_painfully_) loyal, was silenced forever.

Rukia lifted her gaze and glimpsed what lay beneath Aizen's facade.

_Loneliness_.

She sacrificed it all in that instant as they had sacrificed her, and took his hand.

**Part Two: King**

There was never a doubt she wouldn't be his queen.

Resting his hand on the small head of downy black hair the color of ink, pale snowy skin and large violet eyes that sparkled with so much life behind a mask of severe elegance.

So, was Rukia Kuchiki.

An enigma that filled his mind during waking and his bed in the endless night.

Faded monochrome didn't fit the petite almost childish body. In a way, Aizen agreed with Gin's assessment.

Perhaps _not_ the red of blood against her pale skin.

But a splash of color to her cheeks and a scandalously short cheongsam dress in vibrant crimson. Black detail in tiny knot-designs and see-through silky black stockings.

He could _see_ the lust in Grimmjow's eyes when she sauntered past.

Aizen could almost believe she relished the attention given to her petite ass.

Even if she turned up her tiny nose with a haughtiness imbedded into every fiber of her being by the Kuchiki clan. Rukia was slightly less noble, bobbing her head up and down on his erection in the privacy of his rooms.

No complains when he came fast and hard, a push over the edge all that was needed in the thought that he was fucking the princess of the Kuchikis. But, Rukia was oh-so tight and fiery.

Her petty squabbles with the female Arrancars were amusing!

Her light swats and innocent (_he knew better_) eyes pleading for forgiveness-

Were all met with indulgence. Rukia's place was at his side, kneeling on a soft cushion, head pillowed on his lap as he arose to Godhood. There were times when he questioned her obedience then she would do something to strain his patience.

With the looks he had caught between his loyal Cuatro Espada.

Jealousy was uncouth. He reminded himself consistently of it, despite the third time he glimpsed their glances at a meeting, the next night, he pounded into Rukia as if to reinforce his mark on her.

_She was his. _

_His lovely little snow white queen_.

That night he left her bruised and bleeding. Brushing slightly roughened finger pads over her porcelain cheek, he smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

Blood looked beautiful smeared between the cavity of her legs.

...

Jealousy was vulgar, but he indulged in it only _occasionally_.

Nnoitora sneered consistently at the little fawning slut (_in his own words_) yet secretly on certain nights watched her bathe nude in the underground baths beneath the palace. Aizen chose at his leisure a time to punish the Quinta for daring to lay an eye on what belonged to God alone.

...

"Rukia, do you at all foster regret?"

He meant for the walled city and a surely bereaved brother. The thought of the emotionless-mask Kuchiki noble suffering in silence and shame, never failed to bring a smile to his face.

"Of course not! I'm here, aren't I?" Her burst of outrage was nearly comical.

"But, it's what you wanted, isn't it? To never be parted from your God?"

"To me, you are the sun and moon in the sky, Aizen-sama." She said solemnly then smirked with an abrupt change of mood. "If that's what you are to me...what am I to you? A low-lying cloud?"

Her sarcastic wit never failed to surprise him.

"Perhaps." He said only to catch her little flailing fists (_she could never harm him anyway_) and draw her small body close-closer until her head was resting in the crook of his neck. Her hair smelled of freshness, of snow and purity.

_The purity his soul aching with darkness longed to consume_.

He would never say-ne admit how he longed to be reassured.

Deep down, it lived and breathed.

_Insecurity_.

...

Surprisingly it was Rukia whom chose a non-violent approach to crime and punishment.

He could only be amazed at her oblique cruelty.

"You know what you must do, my Quinta."

Eight Espadas in the shadows, Nnoitora in the center of the room commanding attention with a visibly sweating brow and unease twitching the corners of his hard, thin mouth. Ulquiorra stood guard beside Rukia (_always_)

Aizen thought it best to conceal his jealousy in that moment and look the other way.

Tesla, the sole fraccion and instrument to bear his master's anger on, looked upon the scene with concern radiating from every inch of his humanoid body.

"Che.." Nnoitora approached the tiny figure of the Soul Reaper.

Rukia remained serene even in the face of the monster leering in her face.

A subtle touch of Ulquiorra's hand to the hilt of a green-scabbard and Nnoitora took the meaning well enough. Bending his unwieldy body down like a centipede, he cupped the arch of her sandal, tightly saying, "forgive my transgressions...Rukia-sama." He said it like acid.

And kissed her foot.

Rukia's smile mirrored Aizen's.

It did not matter the bite in his tone.

The murderous rage-flashing through the single onyx eye.

Nothing at all mattered except that Nnoitora Gilga's humiliation was complete.

...

It came as no surprise when Ulquiorra became her personal guard.

Aizen allowed it for two reasons.

One being indulgence to Rukia's whims (_she was getting much too spoiled_)

And another far more important reason.

Ulquiorra would never harm her.

He could see it in the depths of the Cuatro's emerald eyes, tiny flickers of emotion whenever Rukia was near.

He allowed it with a smile.

Ulquiorra would never cross that line between master and servant.

...

As with all pleasant things, he knew peace would end.

Byakuya Kuchiki's pride was such that the man would rather stain his sword with his sister's blood than have it be traitorous. As such Aizen also knew it would take indirect action in Karakura to lead the noble right into his clutches.

He had Szayel build a Gigai of Rukia and place a lower-ranked Arrancar in it.

This doll he sent on select missions to propagate anger in the hearts of the easily manipulated Soul Reapers. It was almost too easy to capture Byakuya himself from the small strike team.

Defeated.

Tortured.

Defiance remained like unbreakable ice in the man's slate grey eyes as the Arrancars held him down before the throne.

Smug (_smiling_) this seemed a greater triumph to have the great Byakuya Kuchiki kneeling before him. Aizen beckoned to someone else standing in the shadows of the large platform, the hand he extended becoming possessive as the small head of dark hair and snow (_white_) skin approached.

Never sparing the shocked male below a single glance.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san. So, you see...you have truly lost."

_Your precious sister is mine now_.

Rukia took her place on the cushion beside the throne, her head bent on his lap (_where she belonged_)

_I will not be lonely ever again_.

**Part Three: Knight**

He did not like her the moment he saw her. Like being a word construed in little less terms as respect by the mind of the Arrancar.

Rukia-sama was too abrupt.

Rukia-sama was too improper with deviant beings of a lesser nature such as Grimmjow and Nnoitora to be a Queen.

And then, Rukia-sama was just...just...different. _Loud_, Ulquiorra's mind said. Bright with a mouth to match and nail colors that the fracciones of Tia Halibel were only too happy to paint on. Make-up, nail polish, perfumes and clothes.

Human frippery that Aizen was only too willing to indulge on the smirking Soul Reaper.

Ulquiorra loathed her smirk the most.

It was condescending when she served it up with a smart comment after being saved one night by him from Nnoitora's advances. Ulquiorra wasn't positive Aizen knew about that night so early into his permanent removal from Seireitei. Rukia-sama tried to be tough despite the fear Nnoitora loved so well to arouse in her petite body.

"Ignore his advances rather than let a smart tongue be your downfall." Ulquiorra had advised, walking her up to the wing of the palace that belonged to Aizen. Rukia had remained silent until the time of parting, smirking in her cocky way, "I'll try to remember that, 'Kyorra-kun!" and stuck her tongue out at him.

Expressionless, he remained, turning on heel to head back up the way they had come when her voice so full of surety responded in a somewhat softer manner.

"..and thank you."

That shouldn't have mattered. But, it did. Rukia-sama was the first to have such a thing as courtesy and not an expectation of duty. That was what made Rukia-sama different.

Except now, Ulquiorra's mind referred to her as ..._unique_.

_Fiery._

_Teasing._

_...kind_.

Kindness wasn't known to the creatures of Hueco Mundo, nor was courtesy. Perhaps that was why the creatures flocked to her. Ulquiorra watched from a distance, never attempting closeness.

Aizen-sama was their perfect King (_soon God of the world_) and Rukia-sama their unrefined Queen. Her faults were many, including falling prey to Ichimaru's tactile fascination with her and seeing her body shake with fear.

Ulquiorra began to despise Ichimaru more for that.

Aizen couldn't be around all the time.

Tia Halibel and the fracciones often kept to their rooms...but Gin Ichimaru...was always around. Near. Lurking in the shadows of the hallways. Ulquiorra could almost say Ichimaru haunted her steps with as many times as he startled her from whatever dark place he had chosen to hide himself in.

But, Ichimaru didn't tease her when _he_ came around.

Ichimaru would leave with a tiny wave and slippery grin that never seemed quite true when Ulquiorra's narrow green eyes swept past the man's leer and Rukia's pale face and trembling lower lip.

In those times, Ulquiorra allowed himself a tiny hint of closeness.

Only the smallest bit of that warmth that he realized, exuded from Rukia herself.

"Thank you." She said the third time when Ichimaru had left, that sneaky smile dipping on one end after being foiled.

"I do not require thanks." Ulquiorra said perfunctorily, walking past her, presuming to be on his way to carry out some mundane task. "Besides. You should know better than to be alone."

"But, I was just walking!" She immediately protested with a scowl of indignation. "What was I-"

"Ichimaru takes advantage of your weakness." He cut off smoothly. "It is your despise of him that fuels his seeking of you." _For only torment. To only see you squirm helplessly_.

"I-I know that..." It grew quiet.

He left.

The next time, Ichimaru's voice echoed from behind a white pillar.

"'Kyorra-kun. Looking for Rukia-chan, are we?"

To admit it was a direct affront to his master. "No," Ulquiorra monotoned, ignoring the widening of the smile. "Merely contemplating how best to serve Aizen-sama."

"By taking care of Rukia-chan?"

"Rukia-sama is in no danger."

"From me, you think she is."

"What meaninglessness do you speak of?"

"Seems to me that you're the one haunting Rukia-chan's steps." Ichimaru stepped out into the light, arms linked, hands inside bell-sleeves. Ulquiorra parted his lips to speak, to quiet the distasteful man whom he found his despise growing for with each passing minute.

Ichimaru however, turned away, chuckling quietly under his breath. "Remember, Ulquiorra," in a sing-songy voice. "Rukia-chan is queen to Aizen-sama's King." A slight turn and the sliver of a happy smile. "You're just a Knight on a chess board as we all are." Laughingly Ichimaru went the other way, leaving Ulquiorra to his disquieting thoughts in silence.

"Never forget that."

He wouldn't.

**Part Four: Rook**

Rukia-chan was cutest when she was frightened.

Lovely when filled with sorrow.

Gin had witnessed it first hand, hidden from sight that night of the foolish noble's death. Rukia had cradled _what was his name- oh yes_, Kaien Shiba-_dono's_ body for long time in the rain.

It was then that Gin acknowledged another due to the petite Soul Reaper.

She looked beautiful and her best in red.

Covered in blood.

A pity Aizen soon received her as a Lieutenant (a gift from the Kuchikis) and wouldn't hear of how Gin planned to dispose of her once her usefulness was gone - unlike Hinamori. Not long after either that Rukia-chan began her tenure as Aizen's Lieutenant; Gin was warned he wasn't to lay a hand nor disturb a hair on Rukia's tiny head. Gin always did what Aizen said (_maybe not this time_) but when it counted.

Gin always looked at the bigger picture, something no one ever admired. Even though part of the bigger picture included Rukia (_mostly_) Gin couldn't leave her alone.

She was just too cute with her revulsion of him!

With a paleness to her skin and wide eyes and barely (_not_) trembling shoulders. In Aizen's company it was amusing to see her forced bravery, her polite tones and above all else her diligence to learning the perfect tea or making it rather. Aizen was terribly fond of the drink when Gin wasn't even sure why. He himself preferred Sake, something that on lonely nights reminded him of Rangiku.

But, not for long.

Aizen had Rukia around more often.

And Rukia-chan was much more entertaining.

...

Gin was no longer asked to keep an eye over Rukia as he had done so very often in the past when a brief excursion to Las Noches was required by Aizen to keep his new soldiers in line. Gin missed it (_having a reason to haunt Rukia-chan's steps_)

But they were in Hueco Mundo now.

Aizen was close to being a God now.

And most of all Rukia-chan was Aizen's little queen.

In the beginning, Gin doubted Aizen had ever had a thought about Rukia-chan being more than a chess piece to move and do with whatever he pleased. But, little by little it seemed she had wormed her way into Aizen's affections. (_Gin was just surprised the man had any_)

Aizen was jealous of something.

Possessive of something other than his throne.

It was interesting in another way.

Gin soon noticed the pale apathetic Cuatro Espada lingering in Rukia-chan's wake.

Now Gin couldn't have this.

He was the only one permitted to follow (_stalk_) Rukia-chan like in the olden days when he played guard (_even though she never knew_)

So, he gave warning.

And watched Ulquiorra heed nothing.

Aizen had noticed as well.

But, hid his jealousy.

Ulquiorra was too loyal a soldier to warrant reprimand when it was also Rukia-chan's eyes that lingered after the dark-haired Espada.

...

Then things began to change.

The Octava built an automaton doll of Rukia.

Aizen sent it on missions with Grimmjow while the real Rukia-chan served tea during meetings and giggled when Mila-rose put violet eyeliner on her lids.

It took less than a month for Seireitei to respond.

Byakuya Kuchiki himself lead a small strike team into Hueco Mundo and was easily captured by Nnoitora. Forced to his knees, the battered noble watched on as his dear 'little' sister was petted and fondled by the traitor.

Gin watched it all with a smile.

Rukia-chan showed no emotion at all during this.

Something even Gin marveled at.

_Had she truly forsaken her brother?_

For once Gin's smile slipped.

He did not want to hurt Rukia-chan (_in the end_)

**Part Five: Bishop**

Tosen believed Rukia Kuchiki was unnecessary.

A temptation to the Arrancar and a poison tongue to whisper sweet lies in Aizen-sama's ear.

But, he had never caught her in anything.

Even complaints of disrespect fell on hearing that had no physical deafness yet heard nothing nonetheless.

Rukia Kuchiki was a symbol of the past- of the Soul Reapers.

She had no place at Aizen's side.

Again and again he searched for someone to acknowledge his sense of right.

Gin was untrustworthy.

The Espadas feared Aizen and were far too..fond seemed a word none of the creatures of humanoid shape could be capable of having. _Close_ - Tosen thought. Even Ulquiorra the coldest Arrancar of high rank gazed at Rukia Kuchiki as though she were the moon in the sky, illuminating their path.

For that, Tosen sought reason to despise her.

_Destroy her_.

War was coming to Soul Society. The war to end the Soul Reapers rule. Once again Tosen urged Aizen to be rid of the nuisance.

_**Tart**_ - he dared say.

Aizen never raised his voice.

But, his anger was palpable.

Tosen could sense his authority slipping.

...

Then the war happened.

As simple as that.

Espadas one through six (lacking the Cuatro) were dispatched to exterminate the Soul Reapers in a single decisive battle.

Tosen knew they stood no chance (_the murderers_)

He had been ordered to stay behind in Las Noches with the remaining Espadas while Aizen and Rukia with Ichimaru in attendance descended to the plain of the living world. The Cuatro of course as Rukia's guard was meant to follow her (always)

Tosen balked at the thought of Rukia Kuchiki standing beside the new God of the world and quickened his pace. It went against order for his step to take him to the throne room where four reiatsus had converged.

His hand tightened around Suzumushi.

Something was wrong - Tosen's senses could feel it in palpable waves from the place where Aizen would be at his weakest (_consuming the Hogyoku_)

A betrayal was coming.

Tosen could feel it when in a single heartbeat.

One of the four energy signatures _vanished_.

**Part Six: Queen**

One heartbeat.

"Why, Rukia-chan?" Ichimaru asked, as Sode no Shirayuki pierced him through the chest. The spear-like sword clattered to the ground from his laxing hand. "You could've been free?" It ended in a question.

The doors burst open.

It was Tosen, ready to lay blame, curse her existence.

Aizen's expression remained unreadable; Ulquiorra's as well, but there was an underlying tension to the Espada. Rukia could sense his green eyes linger on the blood blossoming up on her side where Shinso grazed her.

_There was no why_, in her mind anymore.

_They sacrificed me_ - she could've said yet her lips remained sealed.

_Brother was no more my blood then Renji my dearest friend_ - she hadn't thought of Renji Abarai in years.

Her sword slipped from Ichimaru's body.

Idly Rukia wondered which Espada had killed Renji.

He too, had betrayed her once.

"Rukia-sama," Ulquiorra's touch was cold. "Your wound must be taken care of."

_None of that mattered anymore_.

"I'm fine." She said, turning to smile at the Espada, then further on to Aizen whom wordlessly extended his hand. Sheathing her sword, she slowly laid her palm in his.

Behind, Tosen sunk down, his many thin braids falling forward.

"Pardon me for my earlier misjudgment, Rukia-sama. You are truly worthy of standing atop the Heavens as Aizen-sama's _**Queen**_."

Rukia smiled finally without sadness.

_She had found her place_.

-Finis-

:Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach.

AN: An AU take on rank, sacrifice and what it means to dance with the devil. Thanks for reading :)

No flames!

Reviews loved :)


End file.
